Simba/Gallery
The Lion King= newborn simba.png|Newborn Simba held by Rafiki rafiki's tree drawing.png|Rafiki's tree drawing of Simba simba on pride rock.png|Simba on top of Pride Rock sunrise morningsimbalks.png|"You promised!" PouncinLessons.png|Young Simba's pouncing lesson simba and sarabi.png|Simba trying to escape from Sarabi while she gives him a bath simba and nalas reaction to bethroval.png|Simba's reaction to his betrothal to Nala mane.event2.png|Simba in "Just Can't Wait to be King". Simba-the-lion-king-18570464-1223-720.png|"Yeah. But I'' pulled it off." in the elephant graveyard.png|Simba in the Elephant Graveyard ElephantGraveyard.png|"I laugh in the face of danger!" Nalahide.png|Simba tries to protect Nala from the hyenas Cubsimbaijcwtbk.png|Cub Simba and Nala under an elephant 172px-Mufahadi.png|Simba with Mufasa simba.crying.over.his.fathers.death.png|Simba crying over Mufasa's death simbalooksatscar.png|Simba looking at Scar Lion-king-blu-ray-2.png|Young Simba with Timon Spotlight.png|Simba singing "Hakuna Matata" simba amazed.png|"It's beautiful!" bffs simbatimonpumbaa.png|Simba, Timon and Pumbaa sing "Hakuna Matata" SimbaPainting.png|Simba's revised painting by Rafiki 17209.png|Simba pinned again as a young adult SIIIM AGABSA.gif|Simba introduces himself to Nala Lk screengrab 616.png|Simba after reuniting with Nala CYFTLTSimbaSmiles.png|Simba in "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" Simba+nala nuzzel.png|Simba and Nala embrace each other Adultsimbainjungle.png|"No, I'm not the king. Scar is." Annoyedsimba.png|Simba annoyed by Rafiki Rafiki comments.png|Simba and Rafiki Asantesana.png|Rafiki tells Simba a "secret" Simba in awe.PNG|Simba staring up at Mufasa's ghost in awe WiseSimba.png|Simba after seeing Mufasa's ghost TLk screengrab 759.png|Simba revealing himself to Sarabi Pinned.png|Simba makes Scar confess the truth Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-9579.jpg|Simba embracing Sarabi Kopa Simba Nala and Rafiki.png|Simba, Nala, and Rafiki with their newborn cub Tlkscreenshots act3 50.png|Simba after Nala licks him Tlkscreenshots act3 33.png|Simba's reaction after Nala says he's the king They-Think-I'm-King.png The-Lion-King-1-the-lion-king-20129714-1.png|"Murderer!" Simba Let's Go Check It Out.png|Simba as he bravely approaches the iconic skull of the Elephant Graveyard|link=http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/File:Simba_Let%27s_Go_Check_It_Out.png Big Paws to Fill.png|Cub Simba walks over his father's paw print.|link=http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/File:Big_Paws_to_Fill.png KingsDon'tNeedAdviceOfLittleHornbillsFromAStart.jpg|"Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start!" AMonkey'sUncle.jpg|"You're so weird." ManeEvent.jpg SimbaSimbaSimba...jpg SimbaSearchingHisFather.jpg Simba Nala Noon Background.jpg Cub Simba Nala & Zazu.jpg Don't take me away.jpg OMG I'm so Worried- Simba TLK.jpg Simba Looks Back TLK 4505.jpg Wet Kitty TLK 4963.jpg Stop Boy TLK 7704.jpg Simba in the Jungle TLK 7721.jpg lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-4115.jpg|"Noooo!" simbashakesrafiki.png|A fake deleted scene of Simba shaking Rafiki Loveinthejungle.png Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-1730.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-1735.jpg|Young Simba making a funny face at Zazu Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-1826.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-7189.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-9443.jpg|Simba after Scar is flipped off of Pride Rock Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-8974.jpg|Simba about to fall off of Pride Rock Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-8905.jpg|"No! I'm not a murderer!" Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-8704.jpg|Simba reuniting with Sarabi Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-7645.jpg|Simba following Rafiki Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-7317.jpg|"Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life?" Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-7311.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-6696.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-5987.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-5872.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-5348.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-5338.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-1845.jpg LionKingSimbaCaption.jpg Tiimon,Pumbaa,Simba,Nala.jpg A Friendly Reunion.png Tlkscreenshots act3 128.png|Simba hugging Rafiki Tlkscreenshots act3 104.png Tlkscreenshots act3 103.png Tlkscreenshots act3 88.png Tlkscreenshots act3 70.png|Simba's reflection in the water Tlkscreenshots act3 65.png Tlkscreenshots act3 64.png|"Come on, will you cut it out?" Tlkscreenshots act3 60.png Tlkscreenshots act3 29.png|"It's me. Simba." Tlkscreenshots act2 138.png|Young Simba during the log sequence Tlkscreenshots act2 130.png Murderer.png|Simba corners Scar Tlkscreenshots act1 104.png Tlkscreenshots act1 78.png Tlkscreenshots act1 87.png|"Yeah, right. I'm your ''only nephew." Tlkscreenshots act1 84.png|"When I'm king, what'll that make you?" Tlkscreenshots act2 9.png Tlkscreenshots act2 12.png|Young Simba trying to roar Tlkscreenshots act2 52.png|Young Simba roaring at a reptile Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-8995.jpg|Simba reliving his father's death in his nightmare. Tlkscreenshots act2 43.png Tlkscreenshots act2 81.png|Young Simba crying after Mufasa's death Tlkscreenshots act2 80.png|Young Simba crying while looking at his uncle Tlkscreenshots act2 107.png|Young Simba being woken up by Timon and Pumbaa Tlkscreenshots act2 111.png GrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrAdultSimba.jpg Tlkscreenshots act2 123.png|Young Simba smiling at Pumbaa Tlkscreenshots act2 128.png SimbaHakunaMatata.png|Young Simba relaxing on leaves ScaredSimbaCooreetatdo.png|Young Simba's escape through the thorn bushes SimbaCubZazu.jpg OOPPSS.jpg Infant Simba.png Nobody messes with your father.jpg Daddy No!.jpg Tlkscreenshots act3 130.png Father and son.jpg Looking at the Stars.jpg Adorable!.jpg |-|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride= Tlk2screenshots act3 112.png Tlk2screenshots act3 100.png Tlk2screenshots act3 4.png SimbaTLK2.jpg|Simba trying to help Kiara KiaraSimbaLove.jpg|Simba embraces Kiara Simbasecondmovie.jpg|Simba in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride SimbaNala.png|Nala telling Simba that Kiara is just like him when he was young Simba12.png|Simba smiling parents.png|Simba and Nala as parents Simba during his nightmare.png|Simba's nightmare SimbaKovuCute.jpg Tlk2screenshots act2 120.png|Simba and Nala looking at the stars Tlk2screenshots act2 95.png|Simba wakes up from his nightmare Tlk2screenshots act2 57.png|Simba agrees to let Kiara hunt on her own Tlk2screenshots act2 14.png Tlk2screenshots act2 8.png Tlk2screenshots act2 3.png|Simba in "We Are One" Tlk2screenshots act1 62.png|"Don't you realize the dangers we all put ourselves in?" CuteSimbnain2.jpg|Simba talking to Mufasa for advice Outsidersattacksimba.png|The Outsiders attacking Simba Simba-Pridelanders.png|Simba and the Pridelanders defending Kiara from Zira Mind-Your-Father.png |-|The Lion King 1½= Happysimba.jpg|Simba with Timon and Pumbaa Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5410.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5126.jpg Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5084.jpg simbabt.jpg|Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in the hot tub Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-4952.jpg|Young Simba falling from a tree Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-4936.jpg|"Hey, you guys look like ants down there!" Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-4834.jpg|Young Simba roaring at Timon TLK1.5-25.jpg|Cub Simba tells Timon he needs to use the bathroom Vlcsnap-2011-10-05-18h42m30s112 large.png|Timon looks at Simba sleeping Lion3-disneyscreencaps com-5254.jpg|Teenager Simba sleeping with Timon and Pumbaa Simbateen.png|Teenager Simba TeenSimba'sEyes.jpg|Teen Simba looking at Timon before the snail eating contest 19001.png|Simba during the "Sunrise, Sunset" sequence in The Lion King 1½ Tlk3screenshots act3 120.png|"I couldn't have done it without you guys." Tlk3screenshots act3 10.png|Simba and Nala fall in love Tlk3screenshots act3 9.png|Nala embracing Simba Tlk3screenshots act2 125.png|Simba and Timon competing in a snail eating contest Tlk3screenshots act2 123.png Tlk3screenshots act2 122.png|"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the warthog." Tlk3screenshots act2 113.png Tlk3screenshots act2 112.png Tlk3screenshots act2 110.png Tlk3screenshots act2 106.png|"Timon?" Tlk3screenshots act2 102.png|"I'm thirsty." |-|Other Media= Kopavultureshock.png|Simba and his son Kopa in Six New Adventures. 299px-516px-Young Simba KHII.png|Cub Simba, as he appears in Kingdom Hearts II. 370px-Simba-KH.jpg|Simba, as he appears in Kingdom Hearts II. Simba Disney Parks.jpg Iwantthissimbaplushnow.jpg|An official Simba plush Simba Soundsational.jpg Simba and Sarabi in T&P Go Green (Wild about Safety).png|Simba and Sarabi make a cameo in Timon and Pumbaa Wild About Safety |-|Concepts= Cub_Simba_Concept_Art.png|Concept of young Simba Simba-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-8889889-500-397.png|Concept of young Simba The-lion-king-concept-art.png|Concept of young Simba with Mufasa Simba-Concept-Art-the-lion-king-8889889-500-397.png|Concept of teenage Simba Lk-storyboard1_095.png|Storyboard art of Simba Lk-storyboard1_076.png|Storyboard art of Simba looking at his reflection Young-Simba-art-script-the-lion-king-30842493-640-480.jpg|Concept art of young Simba Adult-Simba-art-script-the-lion-king-30842496-640-480.jpg|Concept art of young adult Simba 390809 321197921239040 715246914 n.jpg|Concept art of Simba on a log BathTimeStoryboard.png AfterPaintingSceneParentsSleeping.png OneFamily54.png OneFamilyTLK.png OneFamilyTLK1.png Mother&Father'sSon.png Nalkiss.png AdolesceSimba.png YoungAdultSimba.png Simbamufasaghost.png Banagi.png|Simba, Nala and Banagi SimNalnoMheetu.png Category:Galleries